


It’s Murder

by Ashdynn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Nightmare, OCs - Freeform, Other, alex is at the end in like 1 sentence, aly is the creator of ashdynn, and brownie, corrode is mentioned in several bits, help me, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashdynn/pseuds/Ashdynn
Summary: It’s not like she had a choice, either way. She didn’t choose this path at all..
Kudos: 2





	It’s Murder

**Author's Note:**

> im actually proud of this, dang

Aly was somewhere in the darkness when memories started to suddenly flood her mind.

She remembered when she— no, Corrode— snapped Salvation’s neck. When she plunged the sharp blade of a knife into Vintogo’s abdomen as he collapsed to the floor, gasping for air. Mavelle had tried running away, but it didn’t prevail. Corrode found her eventually, too, slicing her throat and watching her choke.

The thoughts and memories made her feel sick, her insides were churning as the memories kept getting worse. More gruesome as she remembered more details of what had happened that fateful day.

“I’m sorry,” She whispered.

She recalled the sickening snap of Salvation’s poor neck as she fell to the ground, immediately dead. The horrible sounds of the way Vintogo was gasping for air, and the blood coating the knife and her hand. How Mavelle attempted to cry out as her throat was slashed, resulting in only a painful, bloody gurgle. 

“I’m sorry!” She said, louder this time.

Vintogo bled out agonizingly slowly on the floor, Whereas Salvation died instantly and Mavelle didn’t have to suffer long.

Vintogo definitely had gotten the worst of the three, and he had always done the best work and was the kindest. You could literally always count on him back then, and he’d give you anything you wanted if you asked him. She felt horrible that she’d done that to him, as well as the others. They had families. Just like she did, but now they would never see them again, as would she would not see hers. 

It wasn’t fair. At all.

She owed them an insanely large apology, but.. no measly apology could ever compare to what she owed Ashdynn. His horrified expression and sounds of his sobbing as he mourned them and shoved them into a machine while crying even harder was the worst thing she’d heard or seen.

She needed to find a way to apologize to them. All of them. Not just the four, but to everybody for the torture and suffering brought to them by Corrode.

She looked up, seeing she was in a pitch black void. She spoke. “...Hello..?” Her voice echoed throughout.

She heard another voice. It was distant, and small, but it was loud and clear to her.

“It’s murder.”

The voice was cold and robotic, she recognized it.. was it.. Void?

Aly turned around and saw Void in the distance, her back turned to Aly.

“What..?” She looked guilty and confused.

“Was it worth it?”

Void was suddenly in front of her, her regularly pitch black eye now glowing with a purple dot in the middle. It was staring down at her with no emotion.

Aly shrieked as she stumbled back, only to collide with something.. furry?

She looked up and her eyes widened. Ashdynn was standing there, ink covering his eyes and a majority of his face as he towered over her. He looked saddened somehow.

He spoke softly, “This is your fault.”

“..Ashdy-”

She heard yet another voice speak and it was different from Void’s or Ashdynn’s.

“You chose this path.”

She spun around to see Void gone, with Brownie standing in her place. She looked sympathetic and worried towards Aly.

They all suddenly disappeared, before returning as they circled around her. They kept repeating the lines.

“It’s murder.”

“Taste of blood.” A new one, coming from Void.

“Was it worth it?”

“This is your fault.”

“You chose this path.”

Ashdynn suddenly leaped forward, tackling Aly to the ground as he pinned her down. He made no noise and only stared down at her as a puddle of ink accumulated around them. Void and Brownie kept chanting and repeating those lines as they watched with a careful eye. Ashdynn pushed her down into the puddle as Aly shrieked and tried to get up. His claws closed around her throat as he applied deathly pressure.

She choked and grabbed desperately at his gloved hand. “P..le...ase... As..h..dy...nn!” She managed to get out as her own prized creation was strangling her.

She felt her own life slipping away from her fingertips as she heard a sickening pop, much like Salvation’s.

—————

“WAKE UP!” She heard a screeching voice as her eyes flung open and met those of an anxious Alex. He was shaking her shoulders violently. She didn’t realize tears were flowing down her face and she was in a cold sweat as she looked down at herself.

She wasn’t dead. That had never happened, and it was just a nightmare. That comes with being human after all.. Especially living the life of a true nightmare.

She felt her neck, and it felt fine except for a small mark to the left of it. As if something had stretched or popped out of the skin.

..It was just a nightmare, right?

Was it really?


End file.
